Empire of Életlegelők
History "Thousands of years ago, a time when humanity had only just started to settle and lay the foundation for civilization. Peoples from the central steppes of the western continent migrated to the western coast in a legendary journey that has dug itself into folklore as the so-called 'Birth of Életlegelők'. The Great Fejedelem Istvan of the east led his people on this fabled journey from the steppes to the coast after receiving a supposed message from God. God's message told Istvan to carry forth his banner to a new land away from the sinful tribes whom Istvan had his daughter killed at the hands of. Istvan as a faithful follower of God agreed to embark on this journey and risk his life while treading it. ''Through this trail Istvan encountered many challenges, tribes attacked his people's camps, steppe wolves stole food and left many starving, children died at his mistakes. But, all of this hardship built Istvan into a true man of God and he would never stray from his holy path. Eventually Istvan acheived his goal of reaching the coast and there he was rewarded with a promised land of fruitfulness. He arrived there on the banks of a great river in easter and Istvan named that river The Easter River and upon it his people would thrive under the watch of God." - ''Grand-Bishop of Ekkikötő, 1777. Életlegelők is dominated by the descendants of Istvan's peoples and has been ever since his fabled arrival at The Easter River so long ago. Before the formation of Életlegelők its present day borders were packed with small kingdoms that were loosely united by a religious union named the 'Holy Union of Istvan's Descendants'. This union had many flaws and was on the brink of collapse in 1582 because of a major rebellion that escalated into a war between reformed believers and the older traditional believers. The war forced the traditional church to sign a treaty that would allow reformed believers to practice their beliefs anywhere in the union. This caused anger amongst the traditionalists and they wanted revenge for their embarrassment. So they formed an alliance of powerful kingdoms and declared war on the reformed believing states in 1657. The result of this second war between reformed and traditionalist was a traditionalist victory and abolished the previous treaty. A new treaty was signed which denied practice of reformed beliefs in the union and ceded territory to traditionalist kingdoms. The defeat of the reformed states had brought back traditionalist dominance in the union and revealed the path to the union's unification in 1735 with the congress of Ekkikötő. Government The Empire is ruled by Emperor Fjodor I Arpad, Holy Descendant of Istvan. He can interfere in political decisions and debates in the Parliament but the Constitution limits him from doing anything major. However, he can hold a meeting between political leaders in his palace at any time. He is given a chance to see political conflict in the parliament every 2 months when he visits the Upper House. The Parliament is known as the Pompásbíróság and has been active since its creation in 1739. Its Upper House is composed of nobility, bishops and rich merchants. The Lower House is composed of priests, counts and guild-masters. By far the most powerful people in the Parliament are the religious men since they are the ones who keep the image of Istvan alive and Istvan is the one thing that can keep Életlegelők intact. Economy The Empires trade and economy is controlled by the 'Cserébeajándék' which translates to 'In return for gifts'. The Cserébeajándék are a branch of the government whose task is to prevent debt, manage loans and increase the budget for spending. Foreign Affairs Besides the tribes of the Eastern steppe of which Istvan traveled from so long ago, the Empire has no official knowledge of any other major nations. However, occasionally tales of foreign and civilized kingdoms reach the Empire from inland. Ministers Below are the current ministers for the Empire # Bela Almassy, Duke of Kzolnok, First Minister, Minster of the Treasury and Minister of the Civil Service. # Imre Barany, Count of Nagyváros, Minister of law, Minister of the Economy. # Tamas Bako, Duke of Liskolc and Idegesfalu, Minister for the Military. # Csaba Hajos, Archbishop of Juhtér. # Zsigmond Nemes, Bishop of Iber, Assembler of the Upper House. # Matyas Papp, Bishop of Lihany, Assembler of the Lower House. # Laszlo Olasz, Count of Lazar, Minister for Agriculture, Minister of Communication. # Orban Gyorgy, Merchant of Zoltany, Minister for Education. Military The Életlegelőker Military is mostly commanded by Nobility and Upper Class citizens for the exception of some Lower Class Lieutenants. Below are its statistics. There are 64 Regular Line Regiments each with 4 Battalions and around 1000 men. There are 37 Irregular Line Regiments each with 4 Battalions and around 1000 men. There are 25 Regiments of Cavalry each with 4 Squadrons and around 800 men. There are 21 Regiments of Artillery each with 3 Cannons and around 25 men. There are 2 Garrison Regiments for each city that is considered 'Major' each with 3 Battalions and around 800 men. There are 16 Personal Regiments owned by various Nobles with titles each with around 1000 men. There are 19 Regiments of Skirmishers each with 4 Battalions and 600 men. Images of the Military Men of the Penki Lancer Regiment.gif|Men of the 1st Penki Cavalry Regiment Squadron. An Infantryman of the 1st Hujna Regiment Battalion..jpg|An Infantryman of the 1st Hujna Line Regiment Battalion. A Grenadier of the 2nd Szerencs Regiment Battalion..jpg|A Grenadier of the 2nd Szerencs Line Regiment Battalion. Men of the Szarvas Irregular Regiment..jpg|Men of the Szarvas Irregular Regiment. Category:Test of Time Project Category:Nation (ToTP)